Menstruation in women takes place every 28 days on average, and typically lasts between three to nine days (with an average duration of five days). During this period, the uterus sheds 10 to 80 milliliters of bodily substances, with the average being 35 milliliters. Each individual woman experiences a relatively uniform pattern of menstruation, in time and duration, except while experiencing various physiological changes or dysfunctions.
Menses secretion from the uterus originates in the endometrium layer. When the blood supply to this layer is cut off, following a hormonal signal, the cells undergo natural apoptosis, the blood vessels undergo rupture, and the entire endometrium layer is separated from the myometrium layer. The blood does not clot thanks to the enzyme plasmin.
The vasoconstriction process which causes the shedding of the layer is limited predominantly to the first twenty-four hours of menstruation, and the resulting menses fluid accumulated in the uterus starts to be drained slowly through the cervix. Menses fluid is typically a suspension of non-Newtonian fluid, composed of approximately 50% blood, while the other 50% contains other elastic tissue and various bodily particles and fluids. The menses fluid varies in its viscosity, containing tissue particles of 1-20 mm in length (and may be even larger), therefore its flow through the cervix, is restricted and slowed by obstructing the narrow and relatively long uterine cervical lumen and particularly the constrictions in the cervical lumen at the internal os and the external os of the uterine lumen by such tissue particles. Uterine contractions create a pressure gradient between the uterus and the vagina, thus facilitating the shedding process and flow of menses.
The most common female hygienic absorbents are tampons and pads. The goal of these absorbents is to provide women with a solution for absorbing the menstrual secretions. This enables them to continue their daily routine and activities during menstruation.
As used herein the specification and in the claims section that follows, the term “tampon” and the like refer to a wad of substantially absorbent material introduced into a woman's vagina usually to absorb secretions during menstruation.
Absorbent pads and means for conveniently inserting same into the female vagina are disclosed, among others, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,926,900, U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,218. Both of these patents are incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
The catamenial device, known by the name of “tampon”, which has been improving the lives of millions of women around the world for many years, is primarily designated to eliminate all external pads, belts, etc, and is employed internally in the vagina; however it has no effect on the duration of menstruation. Moreover, from their patenting in 1933 until present, only minor changes were introduced in the materials and shape of tampons and pads. To date, of all the different hygiene devices used by women during menstruation, none eliminates or reduce the discomfort, duration, pain and uneasiness of menstruation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,782,779, and 6,183,428 to Kilgore disclose vibrating tampon apparatus for relieving menstrual pain. The tampon uses an internal mechanical vibrator with the intent to relieve the user from the menstrual pain as well as to facilitate the insertion of the tampon in the case of a dry vagina. The vibrating tampon comprises a tampon with an embedded electric motor, powered by a miniature battery and an ex-centric weight attached to the motor shaft which generates mechanical vibrations of the tampon which are directly transferred to the vaginal canal walls contacting the tampon.
A description of devices generating acoustic waves that can be used to treat patients with cystic fibrosis (CF), bronchitis and other lung dysfunctional diseases, which use acoustic vibrations to stimulate the evacuation of the secreted mucus (sputum), thus facilitating in the lungs clearance, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,190 to Liardet, U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,429 to Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,721, to Salter et al., and in U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,324 to Pelerossi et al., all of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,360 to Lasswell discloses a menstrual extraction device that causes menstrual extraction to achieve a fast depletion of the menses fluid from the uterus. The device reduces the pressure at the end of the cervix creating suction on the menses fluid. However, this device poses several difficulties and dangers to a potential user, including potentially causing a miscarriage, especially if used incorrectly. Due to possible tissue damage, the application of this device has to be supervised and cannot be self-administered.
Thus, there is a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have a device that can efficiently and safely shorten the duration of the menses flow.